Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge
by GravityFallsChick
Summary: I do the Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge! The challenge is to talk about Gravity Falls for 20 days daily. 3480 views! Oh my god, like, how in the freak did that happen!
1. Favorite Character

So I've heard about this thing called The Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge. I've actually known about this, and I've been wanting to do it for like 1 and a half months or maybe longer. I don't know. But FINALLY I decided to do it. Why haven't I already done it? I've been wanting to do it for so long now and I'm just now doing it. Although I've done that kind of stuff before. Anyways, time to start the Gravity Falls Challenge (I'm to lazy to write the whole title but can you blame me?)! First on the list of things... Favorite Character!

I would definitely have to say Dipper. For one thing, he is ADORABLE! Like Mabel said, he sneezes like a kitten. I mean you have admit. Dipper is at least a little adorable. Admit it! Admit it now! Because if you don't admit it I shall throw into the Deep Pit Of Despair! Okay, I'm a little over obsessed but who cares? Maybe you care. Moving on.

Dipper is also very smart, and he isn't one of those annoying Disney nerds that annoy the **** out of you. He isn't always talking really smart, but yeah he does do it sometimes. Everyone who is smart at least does it sometimes! He also isn't bragging about it. He is just really intelligent! Gosh, those Disney nerds just annoy you sometimes. Like Nose Whistle Walle from Hannah Montana or Ally Dawson from Austin & Ally. You know? Not to mention, Dipper is actually relatable! Only like 2% of people on Disney are actually relatable. Those 2% are people on Gravity Falls. I've seen people relate to Dipper,Mabel,Wendy, even Pacifica (and you guys might know who that person is).

Also, Dipper is a boy, and some of the people who watch Gravity Falls are girls. Must I explain further?

I'm going to name my second and third favorite characters. They deserve my recognition! So here we go. I think you guys can guess my second favorite. Actually, it isn't really that obvious. My second is Wendy. DUH! I look/act like Wendy. Its weird, but true. You can ask anyone. If I'm so much like her then it she is probably in at least my top 3 favorite characters. Some of you guys may have known that I have a lot in common with Wendy if you read "Pulled Into Gravity Falls". I said Anna was based on me and in one chapter it makes it pretty clear... I've said to much.

Well yay for self promotion!

Time for the third. I actually just can't think of anyone I actually like now besides Dipper and Wendy. Well the answer is Mabel. There are definitely times when I don't like her, and we all know those times. Latest example: Dipper was going to ask who wrote Journal #3, (Whoa I just realized I had to use the same key for #3) then Mabel tried to mail her parents a video of her shoving gummy worms up her nose, and she RUINED IT! Mabel, I have 2 things to say to you.

1. NOW DIPPER WILL NEVER KNOW WHO WROTE THE JOURNALS THANKS TO YOU!

2. Mabel, not even your own parents want to see you shoving gummy worms up your nose, because they will know they failed.

Let me go into the other room. My annoying brother and sister just walked in.

Okay back. Now, I'm in my dad's computer room and it is kind of creepy. Seriously- WHAT THE **** WAS THAT SOUND?! Sorry. I'm a little bit paranoid. Even the wig on the floor is creeping me out! But give me a break, the wig wasn't there before. Not to mention I'm right in front of a open closet! Anything thing could pop out of there. Like a rat or some bug that isn't known to science (which that has at my school before).

Now, if I'm done talking about how paranoid I am, I believe I was talking about Mabel. Mabel, I think, is kind of insane or something. Like why the **** was she shoving gummy worms up her nose?! One day, I hope she regrets something she did. I doubt that will happen though. SHE ATE FREAKING SCENT SCRATCH STICKERS AND THEN SHE HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! Her silliness will lead to her death.

HOLY **** SOMEONE IS TALKING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW! GAME OVER! That or I'm really paranoid.


	2. Least Favorite Character

Least Favorite Character? Hmmmmm... who would it be? I can't chose between Soos and Gideon.

So let's start with Soos. I have no love for the man child idea. It seems just so annoying. At least he still has a freaking brain! Just the thing that bothers me the most, is that he is kind of gross at times. You know what I'm saying. He can just be... ew. Can you really deny it? But I won't completely trash him. He is like the first man child on Disney Channel to even have the littlest bit of intelligence and feelings.

And Gideon... Gideon, Gideon, Gideon. We can obviously see why I hate him, and why the majority of us hate his guts. While he makes the plot interesting, he is still just... UGH! He is a ************************************************** **************************! Ok I'm done.

Man, I wish I could make this longer but I sadly can't. But, I hope you enjoyed anyway! Adios amigos!


	3. Favorite Creature

Yellow! The questions is; What is my favorite creature? Obviously, the scariest. From what I've seen, most people are really scared of this guy. And I have to say that I agree with all of them. He actually made me scared to go to sleep and look out the window at night, because I am afraid I'll see him out my window. He is the Summer Trickster. I'm just gonna call him Summerween Dude for short because ain't nobody got time to type up his full name bro.

I like the dude because he is a creature on Gravity Falls I actually kind of find scary. One kid got so freaked out by him, the they won't even watch the show anyone. The kid claims to have hidden under their bed. I don't know if they're just a wimp or if he really could be that scary. I don't think he is hide-under-your-bed scary. I think he is more don't-look-out-your-windows-at-night-at-all-costs scary. If you think about it, it'd be pretty creepy to see anyone or anything staring back at you when you look out your window at any time of day.

I think Summerween Dude also needs anger management ASAP. What I don't get about him, is why the **** did he eat that little fat kid? He never did anything wrong. Maybe that was just a mistake on the writer's part, because that kid obviously had at least a little spirit. He had enough spirit to go Trick Or Treating! Right? I don't really know.

He actually kind of reminded me of Bill Cipher at one point. Don't leave! I know it sounds crazy, but stay with me here.

Why was he watching Dipper? Bill watches everyone including Dipper, so that explains why Summerween Dude reminds me of Bill. Not throughout the episode, no. But he was just randomly watching Dipper! It was really just a coincidence Dipper was throwing that candy away.

This kind of leads me to believe that Bill and him have some type of connection. Actually, if you think about it or already realized it, the creatures and Bill obviously have a special connection in some way. Why did I exclude Bill from the creatures? To me, he doesn't give me that creature vibe. I don't think he should really be considered a creature. He knows more than them as far as we know, and he has made it pretty clear he has more powers than them.

How did I get from Summerween Dude to Bill Cipher? You see, I always do that kind of stuff. I start up on one topic then before you know it


	4. Favorite Theory

I have been waiting to answer this! I've got to blurt ASAP because I have been waiting a couple weeks actually to say this. It is the Stan Twin Theory.

The (I'll call it STT) STT actually has someone proof and/or evidence. Lets take a slip down Memory Lane shall we?

In Time Traveler's Pig, when the time machine is malfunctioning, after Dipper and Mabel go back to present day, who we think is Stan opens the door, clearly because he thought he heard someone outside. But then, in Boys Crazy, when Stan has a flashback of himself, he looks different. For example: the nose, the chin,the hair,et cetera.

And do you remember that secret room in Carpet Diem? Stan doesn't really reveal anything about it, and he seems kind of mad. Maybe it was Stan's twin (whom we call Stanley. I'll get to that later.)? He also takes a pair of glasses of the top of those drawers. Later, he seems kind of dazed off, and he is looking at the glasses in a sad way. Most people say those are Stanley's glasses.

And then there is Dreamscaperers. When Stan is boxing, in the background you can spot a kid with a book, who resembles Stan. The hair, the outfit, et cetera.

Now, for the reason why we call Stan's supposed twin Stanley. On the front of his car, it says STNLYMBL (or something like that), yet (confirmed by Alex Hirsch) Stan's full name Stanford. So that most likely means that that is not his car.

And that is why STT is my favorite theory! I only like theories that actually have evidence. I mean, if you don't have any proof then you're probably just kidding yourself. See ya later Gravity Falls Gators!


	5. Favorite AU

Favorite AU?

Reverse Pines. It is the only one I've heard of really.


	6. Favorite Outfit

Definitely Mabel's outfit in Tourist Trapped when she gets captured by those gnomes. It has a freaking pink kitty on it! Its to cute. I'm no fashion designer here, so I can't really say much about her outfit except that it has a freaking adorable pink kitty and sparkles!


	7. Scariest Moment

I've watched only watched one horror movie here, but I have seen some scary things on the Internet. Seriously its freaky. Remember kids DO NOT LOOK UP "ghosts" AND/OR "demons" AT ALL COSTS! You will be traumatized. And if you do, and watch one of the videos, take a quick look at what is going to happen. I speak from personal experience.

Once, there was this video of "a girl getting pulled out of her bed by a ghost" (not really), and about 15 seconds into the video I decided to look ahead. And they were gonna show the ghost! (The ghost was invisible when it was "pulling her out of bed") Actually, it was a demon but they thought it was ghost. If you guys want an explanation to know the difference between a ghost and a demon tell me, and I'll explain in the reviews.

Any of you guys watch a music countdown thing last year on New Year's Eve? If you did, you probably saw a trailer for Mama. That's the movie I watched. I've been wanting to watch it ever since the trailer. The next horror movie I want to see is Friday The 13th. My friend says it isn't really scary. I don't think it will be, because when your older cousin dresses up as Jason. (which is ironic because my older cousin's name is Jason) Every. Single. Year. he just doesn't seem that scary.

Man I can't stay on topic, but at least what I say is interesting.

The scariest moment would probably be...

1. When the Summerween Trickster climbed on the roof of the Mystery Shack.

2. When the Summerween Trickster said "knock,knock" in the spotlight.

3. When the Summerween Trickster was on that lamp post.

Like I've said before, the Summerween Trickster is the scariest creature.


	8. Favorite Moment

Omg this is so hard! There are so many cute moments and scary moments and just plain downright awesome moments.

Its way to obvious.

In the end of Carpet Diem, when Dipper says,"Goodnight Mabel" and she isn't there is his face is so sad! Then Mabel says,"Goodnight Dipper." She turns around, he isn't there, and she frowns. She hears a knock on the door and Dipper is there with his pillow and says, "You want to have a sleepover?" They missed each other! Such an adorable twin moment! IF ANYONE OR ANYTHING EVEN TRIES TO SEPARATE THEM EVER AGAIN THEY ARE DEAD TO ME!

You know, after I cry my eyes out. They're so sad! I'd actually probably die because of how sad they are! Okay, that was a bit of a exaggeration, but don't you agree?

Its so sad... I don't even wanna think about it, so I'm just gonna keep this chapter as short as possible.


	9. Favorite Minor Character

I can only think of Gorny (if that's how you spell that kid's name) from Summer ween. "I've been twaumatized! Priceless man! I don't have anything thing else to say and I'm writing a chapter for Pulled Into Gravity Falls, another one of my stories. Speaking of which, the hiatus should be over soon unless the chapters turn out longer than I expect them to be.


	10. Place I'd Like To Go

I'd really like to go to Boring, Oregon. You guys might be asking "What? Why would she want to go to Boring, Oregon? It has boring _right there in the title_?" You wouldn't believe it! Actually you might. You might even know this.

I don't know if a lot of y'all know this, but Gravity Falls is based off of Boring, Oregon.

When Alex was younger, he saw a sign for Boring, Oregon. Gravity Falls is basically what Alex imagines it'd be like.

Now for what the question really means. The actual question is "Where Would I Like To Go In Gravity Falls?". I'd go to the Mystery Shack! Once again, you guys might think I'm an idiot for this one. Then some of you people might realize, that I wouldn't go to get anything.

I'd go so I could go behind the vending machine! I know the code to the vending machine and the elevator ( thanks to my awesome memory) so what the heck? And plus, I've gots to know more!


	11. Favorite Teenager

The only teens I actually know are Robbie & Wendy. I know the other teens like Nate,Lee,Thompson, and Tambry (are there any others?), but I just don't know them enough.

I'd have to say Wendy. Look at the first chapter and you'll see why.

There is this new girl in my choir class, and I'm convinced that she is related to Gideon. I'm **that** paranoid. She has blood red hair (which is obviously actually dirty blonde), and she is so pale! She has lots of freckles too. By the way, she is chubby like him too. And her eyes are like my mood ring! LITERALLY.

My mood ring doesn't work, it just fades into blue,green,yellow, then red. Its creepy. She keeps on staring at me too. I'm really freaked out after her outfit today though. Her shirt was just plain, but it was blue. The same exact shade that Gideon wears. Not a shade brighter, not a shade darker.

Janus-Ekat Writer says she thinks this guy who asked her out to lunch is Bill, so now my thoughts are like "OH MY GOD GRAVITY FALLS IS COMING ALIVE!"


	12. Favorite Song

I'd like to see... Laura Marano or Ross Lynch I guess. They've both done some voice acting (Laura Marano will be in Fish Hooks. That episode hasn't aired yet. You know, not that I like Fish Hooks. I hate that show. It's the only Disney show I hate.), so maybe one of them should guest star.

I'm not really sure if they're really fit for Gravity Falls. But they can at least try.

And for the record, I'm not doing well with the whole "Gravity Falls Won't Air Till June 2014" (at least that's what I heard) thing.

I need Gravity Falls NOW! Please Alex, air the Gravity Falls Season 2 Premiere ASAP!


	13. Creature I'd Like To See

Definitely an alien. Now that I have said definitely I will now go into a little rant. There is not a in definitely! It doesn't sound like it, so why do you people put it there?! Sorry, it gets on my nerves.

Now depending on what those green things were in the Gravity Falls short Lefty, I think an alien would be cool to see on the show. Maybe they could meet ET! That needs to to be a fanfiction... but I won't be the one writing it, because I never actually watched that movie.

So that idea is still available as far as I know. You're welcome. XD

The reason I updated twice is because I didn't update twice yesterday, and I didn't update at all on Halloween. Sorry about that. I thought I updated twice yesterday!


	14. Favorite Pairing

I've been waiting to do this chapter for a long while! I really like Pinecest. And before you say,"OMG WHAT?!" I'll have you know I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL ship them romantically. I only ship them as brother and sister.

Shipping them romantically is just... no. Don't go there. Let's say you're a girl and you have a crush on your brother. Weird right?! My point has been proven.

It's just cute twin moments. They are the cutest brother and sister on Disney! Am I right? I'm pretty sure almost no one ships them romantically. Almost.

My sister ships them romantically. CREEPY! I'm like,"Dude what's wrong with you?" Then again, she is REALLY weird so yeah.

No offense to anyone who ships them romantically (kind of). It's illegal to like someone related to you anyway. Well, it is Gravity Falls. No one there cares for the law. lol

What am I saying?!


	15. Guest Star I'd Like To See

I'd like to see either Laura Marano or Ross Lynch. I'm in a hurry right now because there was a little chapter confusion so I have to get this up ASAP.


	16. Favorite TV Program

I'd watch "Girl why you ackin so cray cray?"

Sounds funny.

I have nothing else to say, so please don't complain about the short chapter.


	17. Favorite Antagonist

Bill Cipher! This dude is comedy gold! You see what I did there? GOLD!

I'm in a pretty good mood since clicheusername1234 updated Falling In Reverse. Which Bill is a big part of so that's odd because this chapter is about my fave antagonist and it just happens to be Bill... weird. Whatever.

So anyways seriously guys. Bill is hilarious. My favorite part is when Gideon said,"You're insane!" and then Bill said,"Sure I am, what's your point?" THIS DUDE JUST TOTALLY READ MY MIND! No seriously, when I watched the premiere of Dreamscaperers (That's a really special episode to me. It's when I became a Gravity Falls fan.) I said out loud,"Yeah, what's your point?" to the screen.

Oh my god... Bill is a mind demon and he read my mind... BILL CIPHER IS REAL! But why me?! Please tell me that happened to you guys too. Please.

On that festive note, my story Pulled Into Gravity Falls will not back be for a while. Not until I'm not so busy and my writer's block is cured.

And writer's block can stick for a while, so it may not be until next year. Don't freak out! But yeah, it's official. Pulled Into Gravity Falls will not return until next year. I'm so sorry guys.

I'm a really busy person. My writer's block has been going for like a week. School really keeps me from writing. I just can't find the time for it.

I just thought you guys should know.

Well, before I go, here's some deer teeth! XD


	18. Favorite Quote

People people people! I just watched a theory video, and something really important just punched me right in the face.

If you have any right to call yourself a Gravity Falls fan, you have watched Stan's Tattoo. Well did you see that paper entitled "Secret Society Symbols". If you don't remember it just watch Stan's Tattoo again, and you'll see it in the beginning.

Below those symbols, are 2 paragraphs. There was one line that shocked me. (Keep in mind they are talking about the secret society symbols) The line said,"One particularly sinister, mysterious order features an eye with a red x crossed through it."

It said exactly that. I'M READING IT RIGHT NOW! You are most likely also aware of the parts of pages that are flashed at the end of the shorts. When completed it is an eye with a red x through it.

You have permission to freak out.

Like whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! My mind is officially blown. And I can't believe the maker of that video didn't catch that! lol

Now that the shock has worn off enough for you to read this, I don't really have a favorite, but there are some really funny.

Gideon: You're insane!

Bill: Sure I am, what's your point?

Preach! I'm always like "Yeah, what's your point?"

Bill: It's funny how dumb you are.

I know right.

Bill: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you can about will change! Until then, I'll be watching you!

I'm assuming at this point you guys are saying,"Why the heck do you want to point that out?" Right? Well, that quote gives us a lot of info. A day is to come when everything changes. It's better to know than to not know. But the way they reacted was like what? A freaking DEMON, just said something REALLY BAD will happen, and Dipper,Mabel, Soos, and those guys are like high fiving and stuff.

This is one of the reasons, I won't feel as bad as I probably should when "the darkness" comes.

Not to mention, our suspicions are confirmed. He is watching them.

This fanfiction will only last 2 more days! Sad face! I'll probably make more updates, if I need to get something off my chest. Omg I just totally realized it'll end on a Saturday! Since veryone loves Saturday, you probably won't be as sad. I hope.


	19. Favorite Episode

This is gonna be a short chapter because I've got to get to bed. You can blame my dad! Ugh...

Anyways, my fave episode is Gideon Rises. So... many... secrets... revealed... I STILL CAN'T HANDLE IT! It literally keeps me up at night... I know it sounds a little over obsessed right there, but I'm not gonna lie.

I'm ABSOLUTELY OBSESSED with Gravity Falls, and I always will! But I'm having trouble handling how long it will be until the next episode. Well, I've got go to sleep now. Darn you dad.


	20. Why I Love Gravity Falls

How can you not love Gravity Falls? They believe in the supernatural when like zero people do. My friend even said that if you believe in the supernatural you go to hell. Well, sorry hon, because Jesus IS the supernatural. So that makes no sense.

The comedy is amazing. You guys know who I'm talking about (Bill). Not to mention the people are actually relatable. Usually in Disney shows I imagine they just do something like this.

Smart people: Always saying stuff the dumb people don't understand or bragging about how smart they are.

Dumb people: Doing stupid things all the freaking time.

Popular people: Pretty and always mean to people, because they aren't as good as them.

People in the middle: There are none!

You know what I mean. Like in A.N.T. Farm. The graphics of this show are amazing. I mean they are so awesome. Like in Gideon Rises with the Gideonbot. I can't even describe how amazing that was.

The relationships are also not like "they're brother and sister so they fight all the time". Like they actually act like normal people unlike the majority of Disney Channel people. It's so annoying.

Oh my gosh my mom wants to move and this is really weird. She asked for suggestions and most people are saying... California and/or Oregon. WHAT?! That's so weird! I'm a huge Gravity Falls fan and people just happen to be saying they want my family to move to California or Oregon. The thing that my relatives don't want us to move to Oregon is because it's an "extremely liberal state".

Well sorry Republic relatives, but my family is liberal. No offense to Republicans. Just stating something.

And sorry this chapter was short. Last night the computer didn't save the stuff I had already written. Stupid laptop. And last night I couldn't fall asleep because my ear hurt like crazy and it got this clogged feeling. It doesn't hurt but it's still clogged. Dude did the air conditioning just go off in my house, because it's hot. AND IT'S FALL! And it's only 70 degrees outside! I know because I checked.

So anyways, I'm probably gonna move across the country. I live near Florida... Oh my god my ear just unclogged a little! Finally.

Anyway, there will most likely be more chapters to this story for when I just want to rant about something. And surprise surprise! I'm gonna do some shout outs.

Thefallingpenguin, a really funny friend and amazing writer who reviewed most of my chapters. You're awesome!

Love for everyone, a fanfiction writer (duh) you is also one of my friends who reads this story. She has amazing stories herself. Keep writing Callia!

TheKawaiifan, who has awesome stories that are hilarious! Read her stories. Or else.

Remember this isn't the end!


	21. Favorites and Follows

I decided to point out my followers and favorite...rs? Favoriters? I guess that's what you call em. Whatever let's move on.

Favoriters (once again I don't know)

Love for everyone. You're awesome girl! AND UPDATE MONSTERS AMONG US! Just kidding I know you've got writer's block. But still update ASAP.

MauMeow1. Lol what? I don't even know her. But obviously she's awesome enough to favorite my story. You go girl!

Clicheusername1234. I'm gonna faint. SHE READS MY STORY?! Speaking of which, she has this new story called Radioactive. You guys seriously need to check it out. Like I've said before... or else. I'll make sure Gideon comes into your room tonight. MWAHAHAHA!

Followers

Love for everyone. You already favorited my story, so you guys know.

GravityFallsMD. Update Meow sista! XD I lvoe that story so much, I'm starting to believe I'm a werecat and I don't know it. I'm really creepy okay?

TheKawaiifan. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! You're awesome girl. Write until the day you die! I'll read your fics even when I'm in heaven.

Clicheusername1234. My online life can't get better.

Oh my god... I just realized... ALL MY FAVE AUTHORS FOLLOWED ME! Sure, I really like some others. A lot, but these guys are my top 4.

Like I said, my online life can't get better.


	22. Awesome Survey

I decided to make a survey for you guys. The results will be posted for everyone who participates. I have no guarantees on when I will post the results, but I'm hoping tomorrow.

1. You walk into a house with no electricity. You run into some stairs. You can go up,left, or right. Which way do you go?

A. Up

B. Left

C. Right

You walk up the direction you chose, and run into another set of stairs. The are identical to the ones before. Now where do you go?

a. Up

B. Left

C. Right

You go up the direction you chose and walk into another room. In the room is an old lady with an evil look in her eye. "Which way would you rather die?" she asks. "Starvation, Knife, Electric Chair, or a Gun?"

A. Starvation

B. Knife

C. Electric Chair

D. Gun

2. If a rooster lays an egg on the top of a hill what side does it roll down?

3. It goes in dry, and comes out wet, and the longer it's in the stronger it gets. What is it?

4. What can run, but never walks, has a mouth, but never talks, has a head, but never weeps, and has a bed, but never sleeps?

5. There's a one story house that is red. The chairs, tables, plates, and walls are completely red. What are the color of the stairs?

6. You drive a bus. The bus is orange and yellow and about 20 feet long. 20 kids ride the bus. What is the color of the bus driver's eyes?

7. A man leaves home. he turns left,left, the left again. When he returns, there are 2 masked men there waiting for him. Why are they there?

8. Lee's Parent's immigrated from China. They had five kids. Four of them were Lu,Li,La,Lo


	23. I'm Sorry Guys

Hey everyone. I was going to my Manage Stories section of Publish in my settings, and I saw that I had 55 reviews for my story. I was like "Wow!" Well, I was disappointed. People, you know that survey is over right? So please stop answering the questions.

Now to the important guys. If any of you read Pulled Into Gravity Falls... I've got some news.

The story... I just can't think of anything else, and _I'm_ getting bored of it. I have no idea what to write next and I have like zero confidence in it, so I'm saying,"What's the point?" Guys, I don't even want to write it anymore.

It's so unoriginal. The idea has been used so many times. So what I'm saying is...

Pulled Into Gravity Falls is discontinued.

Please don't get mad! This story... I don't want to write it. I don't have inspiration. I wouldn't read this if it were by some other author.

Please don't say,"Don't worry it's great! Please keep writing it!" or "What?! But it's so awesome!". I don't want to write it. (I've been saying that a lot) I'm going to put this is the nicest way possible.

I don't care how good it is, I don't want to write it.

I know that sounded mean but it's true. Would you want to write a story that you didn't want to write? It'd be a waste of time wouldn't it? That's how I feel.

The story is just so... no. No. The story would also look very effortless. So, it doesn't really make sense to keep writing it. No one would like it, like me.

Please don't hurt me. That's the truth. I have no idea why I suddenly don't even like it anymore. I'm guessing it's because it's so... unoriginal. That's the only word I can use to describe it. Not to that's a really good way to describe it. I just don't even know anymore okay? I'll leave the story up, but I won't be continuing it.

I know I sound kind of selfish.

Right now, I'm just really worried about how you all are gonna take this. I want to be honest but I don't want you to do something like this.

...

I look angrily at the screen. _What does she mean? How selfish!_ you think. How could she let all of her fans down like this just because "she doesn't want to write it"? What a jerk!

You click your mouse and begin to type into the reply box. _You're such a jerk! Who does that? I'm never reading any of your stories ever again you inconsiderate she-devil!_

...

You see what I mean? It sounds mean, but it's the truth. You can not force me to write the story! I'm not talking about the some of you, who are cutting me some slack. I'm talking about the ones who are probably really mad at me right now, and are probably going to write me a strongly worded PM or review.

Sorry guys. Pulled Into Gravity Falls is over.


	24. Thank You SO MUCH

I'm about to cry. I read this review for my story... here it is. By the way, it's by NotFBA (Falling Backwards Again?).

**Heeeeyy...**  
**You need to read something. I'll put a link in, and you can check it out if you want, because it's my story about this relevant material. You are awesome for doing this. I WILL NEVER HATE YOU. **  
**You are your own person, and if you don't want to write the story, it's okay. No one can tell you what you can or cannot do. No one can say, "WRITE THE STORY!" And you suddenly get your inspiration and motive back. That's the best part about this.**  
**You told us directly. Thank you. Everyone when ending an unfinished story should do this. I'm not encouraging the ending of stories, but everyone should read this one small chapter, and look back at every story they complained to about ending before the final bow. **  
**What I'm trying to say, I guess, is that you do whatever the heck you want to. I won't mock you, I'll defend you. And who cares what other people think. Society is wrong; your opinion is the best their is. **  
**Here's the link if you want it: s/9812769/1/Once-Upon-a-Time**

I love this review so much! Tear! I feel so loved right now. GOD BLESS YOU! I can't put it into words.

And thank you for the link, but I actually already read that story. I love it, and in fact I suggested a story and the writer's gonna do it! But I won't say. I'm actually, TheFallingPenguin's friend. I'm having a convo with her right now. Small world. lol

You're amazing, and I love your review so much! I feel so special right now. But I'm gonna have to end this chapter. I've got PM to respond to.


	25. Spelling Tips For The Internet

I spent a few seconds on the Internet and I realized that we have horrible spelling problems. (Actually I realized that when I was 7) Well, I'm here to make sure you can spell the word like.

Definitely. There. Is. No. A. It doesn't even sound like there's an a, so I'm sitting here, clueless on how you would think there is an a in definitely. I don't even get that. What's sad, is that I've seen kids who are like 16 do this. There is one fanfiction author you says definitely a lot, but she always spells it defiantly. And no matter how many times I tell her, she never listens!

As I mentioned earlier, like. This one isn't a popular mistake on Fanfiction, but if you go on Facebook, you'll know what I'm talking about. Some people actually spell like "lyk". And they're serious! What has happened to the world?

To, two, and too. This one is EXTREMELY common. People confuse these up A LOT. Too is used whenever it can be replaced by very or as well as. And two... IS A NUMBER. The shock! To is used any other time.

Believe. This is so easy... I don't even understand how... just no.

Its and it's. Its is the possessive of it, and it's is when a word can be replaced by it is.

Principal and principle. These words have a simple rule. The principal is your pal. It's really easy, so I don't understand how people get this confused.

There, Their, They're. There is a place, their is the possessive of they, and they're is the contraction they are.

Until. It's only one L people! Really guys?

Weird. This is seen (not all the time but sometimes) in Gravity Falls fanfiction for obvious reasons. Weird. The e comes before the i.

Now, here's 2 words that are misspelled often in Gravity Falls fanfiction that are just... really?

Mabel. It's not Mable! I hate it when people say Mable instead of Mabel.

Grunkle. I see this word spelled Gruncle and Grunckle so often, and it's so annoying.

See you next time I have something I MUST GET OFF MY CHEST!


	26. People Change

**Sup bro? I hope you had a very Merry Christmas! I got an XBOX, headphones, and... A FREAKING DIPPER PINES HAT! LIKE OH MY GOD! That was my favorite gift. Now to what this chapter is actually about...**

I sat in my room, in which there were balloons scattered all over the floor. All I visually wore was a pink tank top with 2 random pen marks on it, and some pink short shorts. Oh and don't forget my signature key necklace! I wear that twenty four seven. Except at the beach, because I'm afraid it'll fall off. Call me paranoid, but it's actually happened with another necklace before.

I'm scrolling down my news feed on Facebook out of boredom when I come across a picture. The background is neon green and on the picture it reads "Miley isn't Hannah anymore. Demi isn't Sonny anymore. Selena isn't Alex anymore. Disney isn't Disney anymore." I just stare at the picture shocked. Talk about disrespect!

I click "Write a comment" and begin to type.'

_ What do you mean? Maybe this was always them. They just didn't express themselves until now. Or maybe they are faking it now. Or maybe they CHANGED. I'm not saying you can't be sad they're growing up. You have every right to be. But people GROW UP, and they can't change that anymore than you can. EVERYTHING CHANGES. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. And they were never Hannah, Sonny, or Alex. Those were people they played. Hannah,Sonny, and Alex only exist in another universe and in our hearts. If that's how you see it, and now you don't like Miley, Demi, or Selena now that they aren't those people anymore, you were never a fan of them. You were only a fan of WHO THEY PLAYED. And for those of you who DO still like them, thank you for accepting the PEOPLE CHANGE. Like I said, you can be sad that they changed, but you don't have to do stuff like saying that they aren't themselves anymore. Like I said earlier, maybe this has ALWAYS been them. Please MOVE ON._

I smile and press enter. I scroll down the comments to the photo, and I see that some people are thinking the same thing I am. Well, that should do it.

Man, I hope these people will one day take a moment to realize that **people change.**

**This happened to me literally about 10 minutes ago. That was my exact post. Everything is true.**


	27. Unnamed Short

OMG! I'm assuming the majority of you guys have found out about the newly released short, but it's unnamed. If you haven't watched it yet, you should know there is currently no English version. The short leaked in Russia. But Vailskibum94 posted a video of the short on YouTube, and he put a translation in the description!

I suggest you watch that video and read the description. I'm just gonna post my thoughts on it before anyone else. Jackpot!

You see, you've got to be updated on Gravity Falls, and by updated, I mean VERY updated. If you aren't updated, you have no chance to grab an idea before anyone else. Thank the lord it was today I decided that I should get on Gravity Falls Wiki.

And get this! These shorts aren't Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained! It's a new row of shorts, and they're called... let me just wait for Gravity Falls Wiki to load... UGH! WHERE IS IT?! I'm gonna check my tablet. Now the comments are loading... Yes! These shorts are going to be called Album Memorable Events.

The leaked short was supposed to be the second short in that series. That means they DEFINITELY have another one made. Yay! Now, let's actually talk about the short.

Apparently, Gravity Falls got it's own channel. And how exactly that happened, I have no idea. Keep in mind that, just because it's a channel, it doesn't mean it's a good channel. Even Mabel hated it! And she's not exactly, what people today would call, a hater.

I honestly have no idea which was worst. And are there only commercials on that channel? Man, I hate commercials. We oughta kill 'em.

The short starts off with a cheap commercial for... you guessed it... the Mystery Shack. The sad part is, it's not the cheapest advertisement I've ever seen. That ending is scary though. But as we know, Stan likes to scare people. He succeeded.

And Soos says some words? And no Soos, if you accidentally eat the prize from a cereal box, you do not become the cereal box.

GIDEON! UGH! But our suspicions were correct. When Bill flashed pictures, one of the pictures were of Gideon's prison. Some of you might says "Duh! We've known for a while," but we didn't actually KNOW. Unless Alex said so, which I doubt for 2 reasons. One, he wouldn't just give it away! Two, if he did, chances are, I'd know about it.

Anyways, Gideon is STILL happy. He even gets his own show again! To think, at first he was begging not to go. He now has his own show again, and know him, he's gonna break out soon with his "friends".

I don't get why Gideon gets to be so happy! I have depression, so the majority of the time, I'm not happy. And I can't help it. I'm even seeing a therapist about it. But it's not helping much. And I'm a good person! I need to give Gideon some serious scars. Well, except for that.

Also one of his inmates said "I'll do everything you say!" This can't be good. Ironic that I accidentally typed "could", but then I realized,"I mean good!". Fail!

There's not much left to say on this short. Why'd I say much? There is nothing left to say! Wait there is! How did Gideon get into the short and not Dipper? Dipper is so cute! Sigh...

But otherwise it was a good short. It's actually kind of funny.


	28. The Eliminators

**For those of you who do not know who the Eliminators are... The "Eliminator Forum" is a forum on that is dedicated to finding and reporting fics that "violate" the terms and agreements between the writer and . The rules of are very loosely written and could be interpreted in many ways. When a writer interprets a rule, they may think the story they have written doesn't break it, but because of the lack of details in the rules, a member of The Eliminators may have a different stance and interpretation on said rule, causing them to "attack" that story and report it for breaking the rules. While the concept of the Eliminators sounds generally good, the actuality is that these members are putting themselves up on an invisible pedestal. The Eliminators think they can't be touched and what they are doing is necessary for the running of FanFiction. When someone who has been contacted by an Eliminator asks why their story was reported for abuse, they are occasionally attacked and bullied by some of these Eliminators. This causes unnecessary stress for the writers to the point where it is doing mental harm for some. When a writer tries to inquire more information on why their fic was reported on the forum and don't post in the "correct thread" they are again attacked and occasionally banned from posting for a few days. If this bullying is not stopped now, there will come a point and time in the future where someone harms themselves of others because of it. We need to put an end to the forum now if we want to prevent suicide from happening; It happens all too often because of Cyber-bullying and I'd like to save from being added to the list. When someone has a complaint against the Eliminators and posts it, without attacking any members and staying true to their point, the post is edited and the poster is banned for a certain amount of time. This violates the first amendment of the United States Constitution, Freedom Of Speech. If we are unable to say what we want without the post being rude or unreasonable, then the Eliminators are no better than a Fascist government that censors speech and tries to oppose their own will upon others. The point of this petition is to Ban and Remove the "Eliminator Froum" from for the following reasons... 1.1- Violating the First Amendment of the United States Constitution, Freedom of Speech. 1.2- Cyber-bullying Please take the time to sign the petition and protect the writers of **

I'm not in exactly what you'd call "a good mood". Last night, I was reading a fanfiction that basically gives you tips on how to write better. I saw it had more reviews than the last time, so I decided to see what anybody had to say.

And wouldn't you know it, here comes an Eliminator to ruin the rest of my day. The Eliminators have targeted this author before, and it's the same one who made me delete my story! I didn't know that she (I think Catspat31 is a she lol) was one of Eliminators, so I just got stressed and took down my story. It wasn't like I actually threw Gideon in a pit of daggers! They were plastic! I just don't write blood and gore.

The rules are that you can't write Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc. This is ironic, huh? I'm standing up to Eliminators on a challenge. It's not that I want to break the rules. (kinda) I have no idea how a forum even works.

But I don't even want to know! Forums confuse me. They make no sense to me at all. But then again, this isn't about me.

Catspat31 is the only Eliminator _I've _seen around this part of Fanfiction, so that's basically all you need to worry about, unless another Eliminator comes on here.

Unless you don't know if someone is an Eliminator here are some names:

catspats31 (big one in the Gravity Falls fandom)  
explodinghead  
Eliminator Forum  
Mrs. Flamer  
Mr. Perfectionist  
MrGoodyTwoShoes

I'd like to thank the person who gave these names to me, but I honestly think it'd be safer not to. But please don't say that you did it in the reviews! Because then the Eliminators are probably going to try to make you take off your stories, or not, but just in case you do a challenge or question and answer in the future.

If you want to sign a petition to stop the Eliminators go to my profile or GrapplingHook's profile, because that'swhere I found it, and I signed it. I don't know how many more signatures it needs, but I'm pretty sure it's not a lot, so if you guys just sign the petition it'd be a huge help! (You do not need an account to sign it, just in case you were wondering that.)


End file.
